tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:John deere head
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the International Cub Cadet (original) page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 13:47, 2010 November 28 Re:photos Hi thanks for adding photos to some of the various individual Cub Cadet model pages. We need more experts for individual makes and model to help expand the existing pages and the database of models. I created the outline for others to build on as i dont know every make and model variant built to write the pages my self. Yes you can add missing model photos to the main cub cadet pages, but please upload images with a file name that indicates what the photo is of as it makes life easier to add them to other pages & manage them. If they have a name like File:100_4050.JPG the search feature will not find it when looking for a 'Cadet' or 'Cub', or model 75 etc, were as a descriptive filename like this one uploaded by another user File:International_Cub_Cadet_105_1968.jpg it is easy to find to use in any relavant articles later on, as others can find it. I normally name them by prefixing the image number from my camera with the make + model no & serial number / reg number if known, during the upload process and select the relavent licence for copyright/attribution. In some of the tables the image code has to be modified to get rid of the Border and attribution that is added normally. i.e use instead of to replace the place holder image, which is within a template list. To change the code you may need to switch to 'source mode' see help:Rich text editor. Note: When you add a photo a license should be selected from the list of options (it may be on a expanded list of options button/tab, as Wikia have been messing with some of the interface boxes to the site depending on which one you are using) Photos without a license (tag) selected may be deleted in some cases - See Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Copyrights for more info. If you took them your self please add or to the images description page (these tags also automatically help to categorise images as well int groups). If the images are from another source please discuss and i can advice on the right option to select to comply with w:Wikia:licensing of images. The existing photos you added can be renamed by 'moving' the pages to a new descriptive name. - BulldozerD11 21:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Let me know which page(s) & an image to try and I see what is wrong, as few page are locked but mainly templates. :The Image required photo > is one single photo used in many (thousands) of pages & in some pages 100's of times, so is locked ! Are you trying to replace(update) the actual image rather than placing the code for your new image file:your photo.jpg in the page were it is located during editing the page. Somebody accidental changed it before and it takes days for it to get purged back out of the system so it is now protected. is just placed in th page as a place holder, so the code has to be replacedby the New images code in page editing mode, not by clicking on the image itself ? - BulldozerD11 22:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Infobox image Had another look an see you have been trying to add photo to the infobox on one of the model pages. Took me a couple of trys to see how as ages sine i added one. See extract below from infobox code. Add the file or image name ti the image = line without the prefix (Note the file extension and names are case sensitive & .jpg would not work) any caption goes on a separate line and size also has its own parameter. This is due to how it is handled inside the as it has default values set & puts up the place holder image if no image added. Logo is for adding the company logo but is not usually used. | logo = IH_Logo.png | image = Cub Cadet 73 100_3941.JPG | image_size = 250 | image_caption = IH Cub Cadet 73 The bits between the symbols are notes and do not display in normal page viewing but show in edit mode as a way of adding notes to editors. (added here as additional annotation within a special block to display the wiki code used within templates) I've fixed International Cub Cadet 73 now. - BulldozerD11 00:44, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :I've adjusted it as you overwrote my version and it then had displayed above the image and was appearing as a thumbnail image with a border. I had used the older image as well as i missed you uploading a new version with the longname. Just change the add photos code (as inserted it reads) and change to just Cub Cadet 73 100 3941.jpg with no brakets or File:prefix and put the caption text on the | image caption = line below. Ideally is should be able to just have a button to click and add the image or other data into these templates used within pages. Some wikis were they only have a couple of page types use a form to fill in but I'm unable to do that on here and we are more like editing in wikipedia but Wikia have made a few changes to confuse it trying to make it easier, but having several different ways of editing the same thing can cause problems explaining it. Copying/looking at an example from another page is a solution & how most templates are created initially. - BulldozerD11 01:17, November 29, 2010 (UTC)